Demonically Angelic
by Girlwhocantalkatspeedoflight
Summary: The X-men are having a training session in the middle of the Siberian wilderness, there they find a young boy passed out in the snow, he has no idea how he got there, but he knows one thing,he didn't go ther by choice, full and better summary inside


Hey people, this is my first X-men fic, so please be nice, I still remember my very first fanfic, it got butchered, but enough about that.

**SUMMARY:**

The X-men are having a training session in the middle of the Siberian wilderness, there they find a young boy passed out in the snow, he has no idea how he got there, but he knows one thing, he didn't come there by choice, but why would anyone want to hurt him? Maybe because he is the result of the forbidden love between a demon ruler and an arch-angel, but one thing is for sure, he's got a secret he is not telling.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own the X-men, I do Own Akatsuki Kaida, Michiko and Haruko and Zitikka owns Tora Minami, X-men is the property of Marvel, sue me all you want, all you'll get is a couple of Norwegian schoolbooks, a sketchpad and two useless go ahead, sue me.

**WARNING:**

There is probably going to be **Yaoi** in future chapters, probably some **het **to and possibly **Yuri**, depends what I feel like.

Also look at for swear words, OC's, Possibly OOC (I'll try to keep them in character, tell me if I got something wrong) and also, my grammar might not be flawless (I'm Norwegian)

Please Read and Review

"talk"

"_Thought"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Man, it's cold, who had the bright idea to have a training session in Siberia?"

Spyke asked, for the twentieth time, in half and hour.

"For the last time, Porcupine. IT'S GOOD TRAININ'. I don't see Tora or Laura complainin'." Wolverine growled.

"Well of course, the Bloody tigerisn't cold, I mean, like, she's got, like, FUR.

Kitty said, being the annoying girl she usually is," I mean, it's, like, totally unfair that _She_ gets to transform.

"Oh, for the love god, stop fighting back there, this is _supposed_ to be a training exercise"

Jean Grey was getting steadily more annoyed by the second; this was _not _going well, what was supposed to be an extra-hard training session was really getting annoying.

"Jean is right, this is a training session, so just shut up and keep walking" Scott was starting to regret ever agreeing to this, they had miscalculated something, there wasn't supposed to be this much snow.

Everywhere they looked there was snow, the trees, the ground, even the people, snow, and nothing else.

They were somewhere in the middle of the Siberian wilderness, and as mentioned earlier, snow was everywhere, no matter where they looked, it was covered in snow.

"_The Professor made a good decision to stay home with Storm, this really sucks," _Jean

Thought.

"Well, at least it can't get any worze, right?" Nightcrawler said, trying to be helpful, just as he said that, the branch he was standing under dropped a whole lot of snow on him, effectively burying him.

The rest of the X-men would have laughed, had they not been too cold.

They kept walking for 15 minutes, the objective of the training was to find the way back to the x-jet, suddenly a cry came from Kitty.

"Uwaah" She was lying face-first in the snow" I tripped over something" she said while getting to her feet.

" It's not something you idiot, it's _someone" _Tora said to Kitty while hurrying to where Kitty had fallen, all the while glaring at her

" Tora is right, there _is_ someonelying in the snow" Beast said incredulously.

And he was right, in the snow, a child that couldn't be older than twelve, it was impossible to tell if it was a boy or a girl, but _one _thing was for sure, this was _not_ a human.

The child had waist length, black hair, and very pale skin that, due to the cold had a slight bluish tone to it. Anything else was impossible to tell, because he was halfway buried in snow.

" How did this kid end up all the way out here on his own?" Wolverine asked no one in particular.

" How are we supposed to know, Logan? We just found him" Scott said annoyed

" It was a _rhetorical _question, you idiot." Wolverine sighed.

" Guys, you can discuss what a rhetorical question is later, right now we have to figure out what to do." Jean said, trying to avoid a lengthy discussion.

" What to figure out, we can't leave him here, he'll freeze to death" Spyke said indignantly.

" So what? He could be an enemy, a spy for Magneto, or worse, Mystique." Rouge said.

After she said that a hefty discussion broke out between those who wanted to leave him and those who wanted to help him.

" Guys… hey….guys, SHUT UP!" Tora yelled loudly.

Everybody suddenly stopped talking and looked at Tora in wonder.

" What is it Tora?" Laura asked, " Do you know something we do not?"

" Yeah, Rouge might be right." Everybody stared at Tora as if she had sprouted a second head, even Rouge, Tora NEVER agreed with Rouge.

" Why do say zhat Tora? Do you know him?" Kurt asked her.

"No, but…he's a…half-breed" Tora said.

" And would you mind _terribly _explainin' what a half-breed is, Fluffy?" Logan asked, sounding sarcastic.

"Isn't that obvious? He's a cross-breed between two races," Tora said pointedly.

They looked at her in wonder for a moment before Kurt asked:

" So, what iz he a crozz-breed between?"

" I…I think this might be, no, it couldn't…could it? Could it be… Akatsuki?" Tora couldn't believe it, it was impossible, and yet, what else could it be?

"If you wouldn't mind, like, telling us, what is an Akatsuki?" Kitty asked, she didn't like not knowing things.

"What, you guys can't be serious, you couldn't possibly _not _have heard of Akatsuki, even you ignorant _humans_ have heard of him, he's a fucking _legend_." Tora yelled, how could these _idiots_ not know.

The rest of the x-men just looked at her with anime-style question marks over their heads, all except Laura; she knew Tora was a demon, something none of the others did.

"Ignorant _humans_? What the hell do you mean by _that? _You are a human too, right?" Laura said looking intently at Tora.

"Oh, yeah, of course, what I meant was, you guys are idiots, but since you seem interested, why don't we bring the kid, and I'll tell on the way to the institute." Tora suggested, Scott looked at her as if she were insane.

"What if he attacks us? I may not now much, but he must've gotten here somehow right? What if he has friends? Scott said.

"Listen bub, its just a short ki-"

"I am _not _short, I'm vertically challenged" An unidentified voice suddenly said.

"Holy crap"

"What the hell"

"Mein gott"

"So you _FINALLY _woke up_,_ ya sure took your time." Tora snapped at him.

"Who's the idiot who tripped over me?" The kid looked annoyed, somehow they felt that they shouldn't mess with this kid.

Finally getting over his shock, Nightcrawler said:

"Z-zhat would be Kitty, she's a tiny bit of a clu-."

"Oh, can it Elf, now, would you _care_ to explain why the hell you're _in the middle of __**Siberia**_, Runt" Logan was getting angry, who the hell did this kid think he was, asking questions like that?

"Well, to answer your first question, I have no idea how I got here, I don't actually remember falling asleep, last thing I remember, I had just finished lunch." The kid sat up a little straighter; slightly annoyed he was shorter than everybody else.

"Zhat does not explain who you are." Nightcrawler pointed out looking intently at child in front of him.

Now that he was sitting up they could se him more clearly, he wore a thin, light blue robe that looked way to big for him.

His face was pale and pretty with a straight nose, soft-looking lips and a pair of impossibly large, blue eyes.

He had long black hair, with the front bangs on the right side where white and braided.

If it was possible, he looked even younger now that they could see his face than he did before.

"You didn't ask my name, but if you must know, my name is Akatsuki, Akatsuki Kaida." He answered; he had a soft, but impatient voice." Now, would you _care _to explain who the freakin' tiger is, and why the fucking hell does it look at me like I'm some kind of god?" mimicking wolverines earlier statement.

"You're...You're Akatsuki, the child of the first lady Michiko of the 666, the half-breed, brother of Haruko, crown prince of the dragon throne." Tora couldn't believe it, she was talking to _First lady Michiko's youngest son_!!!

"Really, just Akatsuki is fine, but tell me, could you _possibly_ be THE Bloody Tiger, Slayer of Priest Kensei, Last of the Tigers?" Akatsuki couldn't believe, all he knew about her was what his mother had told him, Tora noticed his eyes had changed color from blue to lavender.

While they were talking the rest of the group had grown steadily more annoyed, after all, it's annoying not knowing what's going on. The first of them to say anything was Beast.

" Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but would you mind telling us what's going on?"

"Who the bloody hell is the big, blue, fuzzy dude?" Akatsuki asked, he had just noticed that there were, indeed, other people there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how terribly rude of me, my name is Hank McCoy, some people call me Beast, feel free to choose your favorite." The ever-polite Beast answered.

"Oh, Ok, nice to meet'cha, I'm Akatsuki, but you already knew that"

Scott was getting tired of being ignored, this kid could be a threat, and nobody was thinking of that.

"Well, as nice as this is, we still have to figure out what to do." Everybody looked at him.

"Well I still say we can't leave him behind, I mean, the professor took _us _in without question didn't he? So why shouldn't we do the same thing,huh?" Spyke asked, and then Scott was beaten at his own game, and had no other choice then:

"Ok, fine, we bring him, but if he causes any trouble, I'm chuckin' him out of the plane." Wolverine growled, but fooled no one, everyone knew he had a soft spot for children.

" I don't think he'll be any trouble, he's out like a light, man, how the hell did he survive this long? I mean he should've been dead a looong time ago." Tora said

"Hey listen, Fluffy, we're bringin' him, but yer explainin' on the plane" Wolverine said, and Tora nodded, after that they started walking, Akatsuki sleeping on Toras back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's it for now folks, a few things I should clear up, Tora is in her Tiger form, she belongs to Zitikka, not me. You will get to know more about her by reading zitikkas story.

Please read and review, it makes me happy, no flames, they will be used to cook my pizza, constructive criticism is welcomed, so are tips and things you want the story to have, I am very open minded

Until next time, Bye, or as we Norwegians say ha det


End file.
